Why?
by conversefreak3
Summary: It had to be someone she knew otherwise she wouldn't feel safe in his arms... But who could it be?


IMPORTANT!: A/N: Well, here's my second attempt at a 'Invader Zim' story. You're probably wondering if this is a Zim/Tak or Dib/Tak…well read on and find out cuz I'm not spoiling it for you! Now let's just pretend Tak returned to Earth but not to conquer it or take revenge on Zim. Instead, she befriends them, I know totally out of character, and she's now living peacefully on earth….If you're still with me I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! This was just for fun!

* * *

Tak felt warmth surround her body and a second later she was lifted off the ground. She wanted to protest, she did not like the idea of someone carrying her to who knows where, but her body did not respond.

The said _person _held her close and quickened his pace, his hand cradling her head against his chest. She should've pushed away, should have protest, but for some strange reason…being held in this person's arms seemed right.

It had to be someone she knew otherwise she wouldn't feel safe in his arms.

But who could it be? Perhaps Zim?

Tak mentally laughed at the thought of Zim carrying her, _'He's far too weak.'_

That only left Dib but Tak quickly dismissed the possibility. '_It can't be him. He is a human you are an alien. There's no way it is him.'_

With effort Tak opened her eyes but her vision, as she expected, was blurry. She cursed and closed her eyes, feeling dizzy; her curiosity would have to wait. Exhausted and sleepy she nuzzled his chest, slowly but surely drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Tak snuggled closer into the blanket Mimi provided. An hour passed since she awakened to find herself on the couch of her base safe and sound.

According to Mimi, Dib was the one who carried her home after she passed out. So, she was wrong after all, it was Dib. She wasn't sure if she should be happy he carried her home or angry. After all he, a human_, did_ touch her but it felt strangely right to her than it should have.

She will have to thank the human later on she suppose, but the least he could do was to stay until she woke up. That irritated the most. Why hadn't he stayed? Wasn't he worried at all for her health? Did he even care whether or not she woke up?

…And why should she care? It wasn't like she _expected_ him to stay, right?

Suddenly, her SIR unit Mimi strolled in with a stack of heavy blankets and a cup of tea perched on her head. "Here you are mistress." Mimi stopped mid stride and stared at the door, her eyes glowing red. "The Dib human is approaching, miss."

Tak sat up, her blanket falling off her shoulders.

"Should I answer it?"

"No." Tak answered, already standing as she slowly approached the door. She buttoned Dib's signature black trench coat he had left her and answered the door before Dib had to chance to knock.

Dib, for once, was speechless. He was hoping Mimi would answer, that way Tak wouldn't know that he carried her home and his life would be spared. Unfortunately, it seemed that luck was not on his side.

"Uh, hey Tak." Dib managed with a nervous smile.

Tak ignored his greeting and observed the human standing in front of her, surprised to see him without a coat even though the temperature is freezing and it's now snowing. Tak was tempted to brush off the snow that landed on his hair but refrained herself from doing so. She stared down at his hands that were pink and bandaged, holding a cylinder container.

"I, um…this is for you." Dib held out the container for the alien female to take. "M-Mimi phoned earlier and told me you were sick so um….I bought you chicken noodle soup, Gaz made it so I figured you'd want some." Dib wanted to slap himself. There was no way Tak would believe him, especially since Mimi had probably told her the truth.

Tak smirked, "You're an awful liar Dib." She leaned against the door frame for support; she wondered how long she could stand before collapsing. "I know you carried me home."

"O-oh….please don't hurt me." Dib begged.

Tak was about to respond but a sudden cough interrupted her. Dib patted her back gently before she swatted his hand away.

"K-keep away, _human._" Tak wheezed. "I, I won't hurt you, not tonight at least. Now leave before I change my mind."

"Wait, take this." Dib grabbed her hand and passed the container to her. Tak stared down at it in her hands than at Dib, then at his fingers, which he tried to hide behind his back.

"Dib…what happened to your hands?"

"Oh, heh, funny thing." Dib chuckled nervously under Tak's gaze. "It happened during and after I made the soup. I wasn't careful and the broth landed on my hands so I had to-

"I thought you said your sister made it?"

"Uh, uh…she did! Did I say I made it? Opps, what I meant to say-

"Dib, shut up before I slap your gigantic head!"

Dib refrained himself from saying, "_My head's not big_!" He knew better.

Tak seized his swollen and bandaged hand. This human, her friend, carried her home safely, left her his coat so she could stay warm, and even made her soup, twice, with his burned hands. Only one question crossed her mind.

"Why?" She inquired, stroking his palm.

"Why what?'

"Why would you go through the trouble of doing this?" Tak finally looked up, their eyes locked. "Did you forget that I'm an alien in disguise? Not worth the trouble or your kindness?"

Dib swallowed. "That doesn't matter to me anymore Tak….you're worth the trouble."

If it weren't for the door frame supporting her body she would have collapsed on the spot. She could feel her cheeks warm up and her hands shaking. Tak slowly released his hand and stepped back, her fingers on the knob.

"Thank you…Dib" She offered him a small smile, which he too returned, and slowly shut the door. Tak leaned against it until she couldn't hold herself up any longer and slide down.

As Mimi helped her back to the couch she wondered where this friendship will lead to and whether or not she, an Irken, can love.

* * *

Yup! So this is a Dib/Tak story, sorry Zim/Tak fans! I like this couple, a lot, and I'm disappointed that there aren't too many stories with Dib/Tak. So I decided to write one up! I hope you all enjoyed it and if you don't then I apologize Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
